Karin Muyoka
General Information ☯'Personality' As bright and energetic as they get. Karin loves to make it clear to everyone that the world is a sandbox, and that she never has and never will think otherwise. Playful and teasing, she has an appreciation for the elegance and beauty of spell card battles, but invests much more in them for the simple thrill of the fight. However, even when she's under genuine stress, Karin insists that she doesn't care with a cheery smile, no matter how much her actions express that she does. While outgoing and sociable, Karin often takes the initiative to avoid following anyone else and sometimes comes across as selfish in her need to be recognized as Karin - herself and unique. While her bubbly personality is genuine, a close observation gives away a mind much more disturbed than she typically lets on; among others, some of the most obvious tells are her sense of humour almost always tending towards the morbid or taking pleasure in the misfortune of others, and her fighting style in close quarters with any weapon is much more forceful and violent than is ever needed. This part of Karin fully comes to light in love - when passion overrides any desire to continue concealing herself. At her core, Karin is an upbeat person with boundless energy... but at the same time, one that is highly possessive and controlling, extremely unwilling to share the people she loves with others, and has very few qualms about resorting to force to keep them - all with the same bright smile on her face. Has a habit of stabbing her food straight down with her chopsticks when she's upset. ☯'Appearance' Five foot eight, with long blonde hair that reaches about halfway down her back and often light brown eyes. Carries a large scar from the right of her collarbone, moving diagonally across to her left side. An identical, mirrored scar also exists on her back. However, she maintains a very friendly and bubbly demeanour throughout, almost always smiling. She wears a white wide-brimmed hat with a red ribbon tied around the base as well as a white sleeved blouse with pink trimmings and a red ascot, plus matching maroon pants to complete the outfit. Has a curvaceous figure, and is quite well-endowed. Her irises can shift to violet or dark red with her emotions, though she can intentionally revert them with some focus. Karin carries a sword she calls the "Answerer," usually clipped to her left side. The scabbard is dark green with a maroon rose design on its surface, while the sword itself is a katana with a bright green blade. ☯'Theme Songs' * Atelier - Nefertiti (Regular) * Denkare - Ancestry of Slaughters (Image Song) * Hatsuki Yura - Beloved Julieta (Image Song) Backstory Grew up in Scotland alongside Darius, and later studied abroad in a Japanese university. Brought to Gensokyo at age nineteen and made contact with EVE, later investigating the mysterious woman and turning against her. Attempted to kill Darius to stop him from playing his role in EVE's plan, but failed and was killed herself. Story ☯'Misty Lake: Level Zero' Karin returned to Gensokyo two years later, initially without her memories. ☯'Twin Blades' An attempt to uncover the circumstances surrounding her reappearance. Relationships ☯'Darius Loyhrs' A former friend of hers, having grown up together. Karin naturally resents him after their fatal clash, and they rarely see eye to eye nowadays. ☯'Akaichou Kano' A curious little youkai to Karin, especially as one of her aliases borrows Karin's surname. The two are on good terms and enjoy the other's company, but Karin doesn't know what to make of Akira or her abilities. Abilities ☯'Ability to Manipulate Gravity' Unique to her, Karin's primary ability is the power to control gravity. This ability works by defining a point in space and a spherical or elliptical field around it, with gravity within that field flowing towards her defined point. Her gravity manipulation most often works by defining a point in space and a usually spherical or elliptical field around it, with gravity within that field flowing towards her defined point (the point doesn't need to be the epicenter of the sphere and can be "tagged" onto a moving object). Her powers manifest exclusively through her hands. By using a gravity field to counteract an object's weight or similarly adjusting the effect of gravity acting upon it, Karin can lift very large masses and launch them with minimal physical effort. This ability also means she can define small fields up to a couple metres in diameter and use a powerful burst of gravity to crush everything inside. While this works exactly as expected on most ordinary objects, the power of her "crush zones" is vastly diminished against magical objects and applies spiritual damage before physical like any danmaku. ☯'Other Abilities' Karin also makes use of electricity magic, but not for direct attacks. Instead, she prefers to "magnetize" objects on physical contact, allowing her to repel or attract them even if they're traditionally non-magnetic. She often keeps it bound to her sword so she can easily retrieve it if disarmed, but she also uses it to redirect attacks in close quarters and to more easily launch danmaku. This form of "magnetism" only works on a single object at a time, so it wears off immediately if she applies it to another object as well as over time. Incorporates iaijutsu into her fighting style with the Answerer, among other elements. The scabbard converts all magic channeled through it into wind magic to generate powerful blasts. Karin can wield both the sword and the scabbard in combat, using the wind blasts' recoil to reposition herself at high speed or simply block enemy attacks with the scabbard itself. While the Answerer only has as much cutting power than a standard katana, it is completely indestructible. Karin can fire a wind blast with the blade still sheathed to draw and strike with supernatural speed and power, relying on the sheer force behind the sword to simply smash through tough materials entirely rather than cut them. Spell Cards Weaknesses ☯Ability Mechanics While her gravity control is very wide and sweeping with great coverage, it doesn't do any direct damage, and while Karin can use it to throw an opponent around, she isn't able to pin them for a sustained period of time outside of her spell cards. Her gravity fields take a small amount of time before they become active, and her high-gravity crush zones are marked as fields of darker air, allowing opponents to see it and escape before they can take effect. Her electromagnetism can't directly influence an opponent, so Karin can't simply touch them once and start flinging them around like a ragdoll. The Answerer is most effective at close range, though its razor wind danmaku and Karin's various mobility options serve to cover that. On the other hand, its most powerful attacks demand that it must be returned to the sheath - removing either the sword or scabbard from her makes it impossible to use these attacks. ☯'Fighting Style' Karin's powers are all conducted through her hands and only her hands. Using either gravitational or electromagnetic abilities will both open up her stance with the Answerer, and she won't be able to use them at all if her hands are full with the sword and its scabbard. This also works in reverse, preventing her from using her blade effectively if she wants to take full advantage of her powers. When disarmed, Karin is forced into a dilemma: using her electromagnetism to redirect an enemy's attacks in close combat means that she won't be able to easily retrieve the Answerer with it in an emergency, and vice versa. As a whole, Karin's abilities demand high execution for maximum effectiveness, and spreading her defenses too thin can easily break them all down. Trivia * Extremely good with numbers. * Easily sidetracked, even in combat. * Her favourite food is strawberry shortcake, but she also has a sweet tooth in general. * Occasionally has tea with Yuuka and Aile. * Likes dogs. Category:Characters Category:Females